A Batty, yet Compelling Arguement
by Desertfyre
Summary: Dean is watching a TV program and it raises a question about their lives. Any season you want …..though I kinda see it as either 1 or 2 season


Disclaimer: I love Sam and Dean Winchester but unfortunately, I'm not their owner. I just own the box sets and some novels so far......

A.N: Technically wrote, on paper yesterday during my boring (and that's an understatement, try death boredom) English (more history really) class. Had to counter the droning on…and on…and on…..voices someway. I was about to go nuts, man, you have no idea. Besides, wasn't like I understood anything being said anyway. Meow. Do I look like a historian to you? Or anyone even remotely interested in history?

Probably could use a little break from angst after writing my last SPN fanfic. lol

PS. Kinda a stupid title I know.

Summary: Any season you want(…..though I kinda see it as either 1 or 2 season). Dean is watching a TV program and it raises a question about their lives.

* * *

"Ugh, what the heck are you watching?" Sam asked crinkling up his nose at the television set, where his brother seemed to have finally picked a station after all his channel surfing.

"Aww, come on Sammy, don't tell me you are grossed out by this after all we've seen and done", Dean grinned good naturally at his little brother.

"It's one thing when it's the supernatural that's doing it, that I can understand, no matter how sickening but it's another thing when actual living people lack so much common sense they feel the need to do all that", Sam said reburying his head back into his laptop.

From his spot leaning on the headboard of the bed, Dean's grin widen around his questionable snack that he was eating. "$10,000", he held laughter in his voice, "Who can resist such money?"

"I can if I gotta go through all that. I don't care if it's 1 million. It's not worth that money. I'm not getting sick just to get a few bucks. Our life ain't that bad when I consider it that way." Sam said all this without missing a beat on his laptop.

"Maybe we could sign up. We have a good shot of winning; probably would win. It would be an unfair advantage to the other contestants, but I'll get over it…..when we win the money. Hey! You could enter one season and then I another. I don't think there are any rules on that. We both win and we are loaded man, LOADED!!" Dean's musing turned from musing to excitement at the prospect.

"Hold your horses, there are a couple of things wrong with that", Sam said lifting his head, pausing in his typing. He began ticking the points off with his fingers. "1. You know we don't need that kind of publicity. 2. Even if you were serious, which I know you aren't, you'd be flying solo on this and 3. I'm not putting any of that into my mouth. Have you learned nothing in science class? Do you know where those things came from? Half the stuff could kill you if you aren't careful. Why do you think the contestants sign a slip that basically says if you drop dead it's not our fault. No, Dean, I will not uphold sheer stupidity." Sam shook his head firmly and returning to this laptop.

"Aww, you really know how to ruin people's fun", Dean pouted.

"At least I'd be alive to ruin it. Can't ruin fun or have fun if you are dead. Eating maggot cheese and animal intestines and drinking cow blood isn't fun. It's sheer stupidity", Sam said dryly.

"True that. I don't want any of that anywhere near my person, if I can help it, but it raises an compelling argument, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"What argument is that Dean?" Sam gave a long-suffering sigh.

"To think…..these are the morons we try to protect? Exactly who are we protecting here?"

"Sometimes make you want to quit and get a day job, doesn't it?" Sam chuckled.

"Seriously, Sam, they are willing to do stupid things to win money, and we try to save them from having to witness the darker side of life. If you ask me, these folks are straddling a line. What's next get hooked on cow's blood and shoot for cannibalism?"

"Unless they are truly, 100% off their rockers, I don't think they would go there Dean."

"Well, I for one never trusted human beings. Demons I get, but humans man…..they are the crazy ones."

"Do you realize what you just said in essence?" Sam looked up at Dean.

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"You just said you don't trust yourself, me or Dad, considering we are all human beings and that we are all crazy including you." Sam's voice held laughter.

"Dad and you are the only ones I do trust, 1 and 2, where have you been? Of course we are crazy…..I'm crazy. I'm batty!"

"Did you just say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you were batty?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So like Batty, huh?"

"I just said I'm batty."

"No, from Ferngully, Batty?"

"Who?"

Sam sighed. "Nevermind."

Dean stared at Sam a moment before scratching his head. Music began to play from Sam's laptop. Dean looked suspicious.

"What is that, Sammy?"

"Batty's rap….", Sam began mouthing the lyrics, fully intending on getting Dean's nerves. His eyes were dancing as he moved to the music.

When the song was over, Sam chuckled quietly. "Yeah, you batty alright." He replayed the song.

"Sam….."

"Yeah, Dean?" Dean looking at him eerily.

"Sam you are my brother, so I shall give you 5, but after that……."

Sam was out of his chair by the time Dean finished his threat. Dean leaped up and chased Sam out of the motel door and around the parking lot, the music following behind them.

* * *

A.N: If you haven't figured it out, or perhaps never seen the show, the TV program is Fear Factor. This little skit came to me one day Fear factor + SPN, how would the boys feel. Thought it was funny. It's been awhile but I remember some of the stupid things people did for money. I believe it was $10,000. The things they had to do were disgusting me.....though I remembered I didn't particular get too grossed out with the show..........until they brought the bugs and spiders. *gulps* I hate bugs......

The Batty part came as I was typing this up……just inserted itself into the story. Lol I loved Batty's Rap in Fern gully. Probably my fav song in the movie….though Toxic love could tie with it.

Guess, I wanted to see the Winchesters act like little boys or something.

Hope you enjoyed my oneshot.

Oh yeah, there will be a sorta a sequel that I willl upload. Another oneshot called something like, Putting a Fear into Factor. That makes no sense I know.


End file.
